


wonderful love

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [38]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: kissing mark is everything that donghyuck thought it would be





	wonderful love

**Author's Note:**

> idk lmao

kissing mark is everything that donghyuck thought it would be. 

he’s clumsy, always has been, and it shows in the way that his hand stutters as it comes up to rest on donghyuck’s cheek, fingers almost poking him in the eye. he laughs, they both laugh, and the way mark’s eyes crinkle has donghyuck’s chest blooming with warmth. 

they’re both smiling when they lean in, and it’s slow. donghyuck loves the build up, loves the dramatics and the grip he has on the front of mark’s shirt tightens a little when their lips finally brush. the angles wrong, and they don’t fit together right and yet donghyuck still feels like he’s on cloud nine, especially when mark huffs out a laugh against his lips. he moves then, to try and fix it, and their noses bump together and donghyuck can’t stop himself from giggling. 

“god dammit mark lee,” he huffs, and even donghyuck can hear how sickeningly in love he sounds. “just, just kiss me.”

mark nods, his smile blinding, eyes soft, and then he’s leaning in again. this time they get it right, faces tilted and lips pressing together perfectly and an overwhelming sense of satisfaction washes over donghyuck. this feels right. it feels good. 

he sighs into mark’s mouth, his left hand coming up to fist at mark’s hair and his breath is faltering, lungs asking for a reprise but donghyuck doesn’t want to pull away, not when everything feels so good. mark’s lips are somehow chapped and soft at the same time, and they’re small but they feel so plump when donghyuck presses them against his own. 

eventually they have to pull back; mark gasps like he’s drowning and promptly slaps donghyuck on the arm when the younger laughs at him. mark doesn’t give him time to complain though because leaning back in as soon as he’s caught his breath and donghyuck doesn’t think that any amount of rest time could get rid of how breathless he feels right now. 

when mark’s tongue swipes over his lower lip, his brain busts a fuse and his breath hitches as he parts his lips. the first touch of their tongues is weird, but it’s also good, and donghyuck feels himself melt a little when mark’s tongue pushes into his mouth, rolling against his own and brushing against the roof of his mouth. it’s brilliant, fantastic, amazing, everything single adjective donghyuck can think of and more and he clings onto mark, hand now resting at his nape as they kiss and kiss and kiss. 

it’s wet, and it’s kinda sloppy, and donghyuck knows that he’s probably flushed red as a tomato right now, and he loves it. loves every part of it. even when mark bites at his lip too hard, he loves it, mostly because the look of remorse on mark’s face is stupidly adorable. 

“you’re bleeding, shit, sorry hyuck,” he mumbles, thumb swiping over his lip, smudging the blood and donghyuck wants to bite him so he does. mark pulls his hand back, looking very much like a kicked puppy and donghyuck laughs. 

“look, there you go. now we’re even,” donghyuck says, still laughing and mark’s expression softens. “now get back here and kiss it better.”

“as you wish,” mark says back, lips brushing against donghyuck’s as he speaks and then they’re kissing again, mark sighing contentedly as he presses himself closer and donghyuck swears he could do this forever. 


End file.
